Whisper
by Chiyo Amaya
Summary: Pairing Sasusaku.. Wanna know more? RnR


_.Long-long words whisper slowly_

_To me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow_

_Inside.._

Whisper

©Chiyo Amaya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_NB : Jangan salahkan saya kalo ada chara yang OOC _:DD

Bel pulang baru saja berdering. Semua siswa sudah pulang kecuali tim piket. Kebetulan, siang itu tim piket 5 sedang bertugas. Mereka adalah Sakura, Naruto, Lee dan Temari. Tentu suasana terasa sangat sepi, karena ruang kelas yang begitu luas itu hanya didiami 5 anak.

Tunggu..Tunggu.. Bukankah tim piket itu hanya terdiri dari 4 orang? Jumlah siswa di kelas ini hanya ada 24 siswa jadi setiap harinya yang bertugas 4 siswa.

Hmm.. Pantas saja. Ternyata Sasuke Uchiha belum pulang. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Siapa pun hanya bisa melihat kedua tangannya sedang menggenggam sebuah benda yang dari tadi ia pandangi saja. Mungkin benda itu amat penting baginya. Secara, seorang Sasuke sekuler? Langka.

_

"Hei, Sasuke kau mau membantu kami piket?" Naruto bertanya

"Aku baru saja mau pulang"

_

"Ihh, kau saja Sakura!! Aku tak mau!!"

"Enak saja, aku tadi kan sudah menyapu"

Pemandangan yang sudah biasa. Temari dan Sakura sama-sama tak mau bekerja. Khususnya pekerjaan yang satu ini. MENGEPEL. Aturannya, seminggu sekali kelas harus dipel. Dan minggu ini giliran tim 5. Untuk menghindari 'mengepel', Sakura berlari menuju kelas tanpa menggubris omelan Temari yang menggema dari ujung koridor.

"Eh.." _Hampir saja. Crush!!_

Sakura yang akan masuk kelas berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang akan keluar. Seketika pipi Sakura merona merah. Sedangkan Sasuke, dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara daun gugur yang terdengar. Angin semilir berhembus memasuki ruang di antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi, itu pun tak berhasil membuat mata Sakura berkedip. Sedangkan Sasuke? Matanya malah terus berkedip-kedip. Kenapa? Kelilipan pasir yang dibawa angin, mungkin akan jadi jawaban yang tepat.

Karena, sepertinya suasana yang mendukung Sakura malah terus memandangi lelaki rambut pantat ayam itu.

_Aku melihat semua bayangan kebimbangan itu di bola mata Sasuke. Entah apa itu benar atau salah. Bola mata yang begitu tajam seakan melarangku untuk membuka ruangan rahasia dalam diri Sasuke._

_

"Kau menghalangi jalanku"

"Sasuke, maaf. Aku tidak tau.."

_

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya pada pada bed bercover putih tulangnya itu. Beberapa saat ia termenung. Hmm.. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba saku sebelah kiri celananya.

Ia terus memandangi benda yang barusan ia ambil itu. Sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam metalic. Kado dari Sakura pada ulang tahunnya yang lalu.

"_Sasuke, ini untukmu."_

"_...."_

"_Hei, ini untukmu. Kado dariku.. Terimalah.."_

"_Aku tak butuh kado.."_

"_T-tapi.."_

"_..."_

"_Ini, tolong terimalah"_

Ketika Sakura memberikannya, tangan Sasuke hanya terdekap. Sehingga kado itu terjatuh. Sakura pun menangis dan berlari menjauh dari Sasuke. Sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka merenggang. Sakura menjadi sedikit kecewa pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun juga tak memperdulikan sikap Sakura terhadapnya itu.

Tetapi, tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu. Setelah berhari-hari kado itu tergeletak di bawah pohon rindang itu, Sasuke memungutnya. Melihat isi kado itu. Dan akhirnya ia simpan sampai sekarang.

"Hei Bro! Apa itu?"

"Ehm, bukan apa-apa kok kak."

"hmm, aku tak percaya padamu. Sini, lihat!"

"Eh.."

"Ini kan jam tangan bermerek.."

"Aku tahu"

"Kenapa kau tak memakainya?"

"Hanya malas saja"

"Kalau tak mau memakai, untukku saja.."

"Jangan, ini berharga.."

Entah hal apa yang membuat Sasuke membalikan keadaan. Sepertinya ia sangat menjaga barang pemberian Sakura itu. Namun, tak mungkin ia memakainya. Sebab semua orang bisa tahu. Ya, memang begitulah Sasuke. Dingin, gengsi, jaim, angkuh. Padahal sebenarnya ia membutuhkan Sakura.

'Aku akan menjaga benda ini. Walaupun tak ada seorang saja yang perlu tahu'

_

"Jam pertama akan dimulai 5 menit lagi"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.55 A.M. Itu berarti siswa yang belum datang dalam waktu 5 menit lagi akan terkena hukuman yang amat memprihatinkan, yaitu membersihkan seluruh gedung sekolah ini.

Terlihat dari pintu gerbang utama, seorang gadis berambut soft pink berlarian layaknya orang kebingungan. Lagi-lagi Haruno Sakura.

"Hah..hah.." Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Haruno, datangmu _mepet_ sekali?"

"Maaf sensei.."

"Hm, masuklah ke kelas"

'Huuh' Jantungnya hampir copot. Jelas saja, sudah hampir terlambat ketemu Tsunade pula, kepala sekolah. Tapi, karena dia baik hati Sakura tak diberi hukuman atau semacamnya.

_

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Seperti yang kita bicarakan. Tutup semua buku kalian."

Pagi ini, kelas Sakura ada ulangan pelajaran SEJARAH. Bisa dilihat dengan mudah, semua raut wajah anak-anak pucat pasi. Memang, tak ada satu pun yang mau berkata-kata tentang pelajaran yang satu ini. Ditambah lagi, guru Kakashi yang memberi soal-soal ulangan yang super killer. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan hanyalah bertawakal. dan karena murid-murid Konoha Gakuen suka mencontek, jadi guru-guru harus mengoper tempat duduk mereka.

_

"Naruto, duduklah di samping Ino"

'Sial. Dengan orang cerewet, tak bisa menyontek' Batin Naruto.

"Ehm, Sakura bergeser dengan Sasuke."

"..."

Ulangan berlangsung menegangkan. Hanya suara jarum jam yang berbunyi. Semua hanya terpaku di bangku masing-masing.

"Ahh, soalnya sulit sekali sih sensei. Kalau begini caranya aku pasti akan mendapat nilai jelek. Bagaimana kalau open book saja?"

_Brrg.._

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Kakashi memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku setebal 3 cm. Cukup tebal, untung memukulnya tak terlalu kelas. Coba kalau yang menunggu sensei lain, habis sudah Naruto.

Sementara itu, di bangku pojok belakang terjadi kehampaan. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling curi pandang satu sama lain. Tak ada yang mau memulai obrolan. Sakura berlaga sedang meneliti kertas ulangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke melihati jam tangan itu dan tentu berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Sakura.

Tentu Sakura curiga dengan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang aneh itu. Semakin Sasuke menyembunyikannya, semakin Sakura mengerti bahwa Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sakuralah yang paling mengerti akan Sasuke. Seberapa tertutupnya Sasuke, namun tak ada satu pun hal yang dapat ia tutupi dari Sakura. Sasuke sendiri juga menyadari akan hal ini.

_Trringg... Kriing-kring_

Jam itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan lonceng istirahat berbunyi.

"Sa-suke, i-itu..."

Sasuke langsung pergi tanpa menggubris omongan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya diam mematung tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

'Apa Sasuke benar-benar menyimpannya?'

_

"Ini sensei.."

"Bagaimana Sakura? Kau yakin bisa mendapatkan nilai A?"

"Entahlah, soalnya sangat sulit."

"Kau kan bisa belajar bersama Uchiha.."

Sakura hanya memalingkan senyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sensei Kakashi adalah guru terfavorit. Bagaimana tidak? Tampang, Cool. Pengetahuan, oke punya. Pokoknya up to date lah. Sampai-sampai tahu gosip yang menimpa murid-muridnya.

"Ehm.. Sensei ini" Sasuke terlihat seperti orang protes

"Haahaha.." Kakashi menutup pembicaraan itu dengan tawa yang menjengkelkan.

_

_

Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata berjalan bersama. Rencananya, Hinata pulang dengan Mercedes milik Sakura karena hujan. Tak disangka, Hinata diajak pulang sama Naruto. Akhirnya Sakura pulang sendirian.

Tiba di ujung koridor, dekat tempat ruang parkir Sakura membuka payungnya.

"Uhh.." Ia mengeluh. Air hujan mengenai wajahnya. Tinggal 2 meter dari mobilnya, terdengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Sakura pun berpaling.

"Sasuke?" Pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Sakura tanpa mempedulikan hujan. Spontan Sakura meletakkan payung itu di atas kepala Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menampiknya dan payung itu terbawa oleh angin.

"Sasuke!"

"Maaf.." Akhirnya Sasuke menutupi Sakura dengan jaketnya. Tetapi Sakura malah menolaknya. Jadilah mereka kehujanan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mau kau tahu.."

"Apa Sasuke?"

"Jam ini sangat berharga.." Sambil memperlihatkan jam tangan pemberian Sakura

"Seberapa berharga Sasuke?"

"Orang yang memberikannya."

Perlahan air mata Sakura menetes. Badanya tersungkur lemas saking tak percayanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura. Seperti "uncontrol" entah kenapa Sasuke memeluknya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Sakura"

_Akhirnya aku bisa berterima kasih padanya. Selama ini hidupku selalu dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah karena tak mempedulikan Sakura dan juga menyangkal pada diriku sendiri yang sudah jelas bahwa aku ini membutuhkannya. Setiap malam bisikan-bisikan cinta ini terus menekanku agar aku mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa aku "MEMBUTUHKANNYA"_

* * *

**-FIN-**

Review dong.. Plliiiisss...........*Menawarkan permen coklat 1 toko

n_n


End file.
